Homecoming
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: Mia visits Diego for the last time when something unexpected happens


"You can go in Miss," the doctor said. Mia nodded taking a breath in. It's been months since she was last in this room. But she needed to. Just one last time.

She walked in. He laid in his bed. Machines in his body keeping him breathing. The heart monitor slowly beeping. He was forever asleep or so she was told. The chances of him waking were slim. They diagnosed him as level 1 coma but there was a small chance for him to wake up. Her only relief about the news was that he still had brain activity.

She sat down. She brushed the hair off his face. The now white hair. Tears filled her eyes. It was never easy. She took his arm.

"Diego," Mia said. She took another breath. It was time she told him about what she has been planning for the past couple of months.

"I finally have all the evidence I need to bring the man who ruined my mother to jail Diego," Mia started. "After all these years. It's finally coming to an end." Tears entered her eyes. Fear was in her. If he was awake he'd sense it.

"Diego," she said holding in her tears. "You don't know how much I need you right now. I can't help but feel like it's over. Not my pain but me. I don't know how to explain. I-I think I won't live to see my mother come home." Tears escaped her eyes.

"Oh Diego. It's too much. This feeling that I'm going to die." She cried trying to hold back from jumping into his limp arms. Instead she put both her hands around his one arm. She raised it to her face.

"I didn't tell Phoenix, not even Maya," she explained. "If they knew they'd do anything to stop me from pursuing him. I know you would if you were here." She looked at his sleeping face.

"I-I couldn't leave without saying goodbye Diego," Mia said. "You always were the braver one. I pray you wake up. But I don't think I'll be here to see it happen." She couldn't talk anymore. The grief was too much. She dove into his bed crying. It was childish but she wanted him to comfort her.

When she felt like she was better she sat up.

"I'm sorry," she said. She looked at his face once again. She smiled briefly. She brushed her hand across his face. She went to the head of the bed. To wear the pillows were.

She knelt down and kissed the top of his forehead.

"I love you Diego," she whispered. She got up. She was about to leave when something stopped her.

*Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.*

"Diego."

The heart monitor was steadily growing stronger. Her eyes widened.

"Diego?" she said rushing back to the bed. It couldn't be. It's been so long. The heartbeat grew stronger. Hope filled her eyes.

"DOCTOR!" she shouted. The doctor came in. When he saw the monitor he dropped his clipboard.

"This is impossible!" he said. He called for a nurse. Mia took Diego's hand.

"Diego are you there?" Mia asked. "Diego it's me Mia." She brushed his hair. "Diego I love you, can you hear me? I love you please hear me."

His eyes flickered open for a brief second. The doctor checked the machines.

"This is unreal," he said still in shock. Mia grinned.

Diego opened his eyes, but he blinked several times. He couldn't focus his eyes. Mia took his arm.

"I'm right here Diego," she said. He turned his head. She gasped. Even without the doctor she could tell. He was blind.

"Can you see me?" she asked. He tried squinting. "Diego." Even with this news that he would never be the same, she was still ever so happy. He was back. "Diego it's me." Tears filled her eyes. But they were no longer of sadness. She never felt so happy.

"M-Mia," he tried to say. His voice sounded hoarse. She nodded but realized he couldn't see her. She pulled him up into a hug, ignoring the doctors warning.

"Yes it's me," she quickly said. "Thank God!" She kissed his forehead.

As the doctors tended to him Mia made the best call of her life to Maya and gave her Phoenix's number so she could quickly return to Diego's side. After what seemed like a few minutes, though in reality almost an hour, she went back to his side.

"Mia," he said as she took his arm.

"Shh," she said. "It's been quite sometime since you last used that voice." The doctors were still around but Mia crawled into his bed. Diego still confused noticed that someone was on his lap. He didn't need his eyes to know it was his love. He smiled wrapping his arms Mia.

When Maya and Phoenix came into the room after some confusion they smiled seeing Mia sleeping in Diego's arm. They were both asleep, smiling. The two sat down awaiting the couple's awakening.

**AN: this was the third alternative ending I had for Turnabout Sisters, you know the one I mentioned in HISHE chapter 2. Than again it's been practically a whole year. Ah well.**


End file.
